It's Gotta be the Ears
by whitem
Summary: A little something different I thought I would try.  Here's a few reactions to the marriage of Kim and Ron... Ch2 posted, and this is done.
1. Chapter 1

This is just another experiment that I've been thinking of for a while now. Bit of a different format. Let's see what y'all think.

Disclaimer: I still don't own squat, so don't bother asking…

It's Gotta be the Ears

A regal priest spread his arms wide as the couple in front of him turned towards the audience that easily numbered in the thousands. His amplified voice boomed over the speakers that were positioned throughout the area as he said his final words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the world, boys and girls of all ages! I present to you on this day a new couple. Their hearts and souls have become one in the sanctity of marriage. I give you… Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable!"

The applause was deafening, and Kim kissed her husband again, as everyone in attendance seemed to cheer even louder. The only thing that could be heard over this cacophony of noise was Ron's voice, as he had grabbed the microphone from the pulpit, and yelled out, "Boo-Yah! I LOVE this woman!"

…x x x x…

Televisions around the world were tuned to one thing on this particular day, and historically no other event ever had such media coverage. The marriage of a certain Prince and Princess in Europe paled in comparison to the media coverage of the marriage of Kimberly Anne Possible and her long-time friend and partner, Ronald Dean Stoppable.

Reactions around the world varied, but I wish to look at only a select few.

…x x x x…

Edward Lipsky sat on an old and ratted couch as his girlfriend Adrena Lynn sat down beside him handing him a beer. He had the wedding tuned in on an old black and white TV that had the old-style bunny-ear antennae.

"Thanks for the beer, Babe." He said, as she plopped down making the springs in the old couch protest her slight weight. "I still can't believe that those two finally got hitched. Seriously."

"What? You're not jealous, are you?" Adrena said, her temper starting to rise.

"No Babe… no. I mean, look at him! He's skinny, has no upper body strength to speak of, and he's just… weird looking. Seriously. If she were a few years older when I first met Red…Maybe I would have…"

Ed never finished his sentence, as now instead of the can holding it's contents, it was his lap.

…x x x x…

The 64 inch plasma screen displayed the happy couple in perfect definition as Triple S and his son sat and watched the wedding in their Caribbean lair. The senior of the Senors sat in a well-padded leather recliner, and Junior was lying back on a matching sofa.

"Father…" Junior whined. "I just do not understand what this is that I am seeing! How can my Blue Fox get married to a… a… Pink Sloth!"

"What ARE you talking about my son? I thought that a 'Statement of Correction' was made in that Animology book, stating that the first edition published was incorrect, and that the Soul Mate for the Blue Fox was indeed the Pink Sloth. Are you sure you're not just infatuated by Kim Possible? Excuse me… Kim Stoppable?"

"I'm sorry Father…" Junior continued to whine. "I just cannot see what she sees in this… this… Commoner. I will admit that at one time he almost rivaled my own good looks, but that was temporary. Now he's back to wearing the same old clothes… and he has a cowlick! To me, Kim Possible will be my ONLY Blue Fox!"

Junior placed his head in his hands and began to cry. His father looked on and just let out a sigh.

_Maybe if I buy him a doomsday weapon, it will make my son happy._ He thought, and switched the channel over to a stock ticker to see how his holdings of Bueno Nacho were doing.

…x x x x…

Duff Killigan was on a Scottish hillside, attempting to break his record of closest chip shot. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. Let me turn up the volume and see if we can hear what he saying.

Of all th' lame brained things to be doin', gettin' married." He had an earphone firmly placed in his left ear that was attached to a radio on his waist. It was the kind of radio that also received the audio of TV signals, and Duff was listening to the event as he continued to work on his short game.

"Th' Buffoon and th' Lass just aren't going to last! Ah mean… after all… Brick and Felicia on Agony County never got married. Ach! I've got to stop watching that show. It's affecting me game."

His last shot went way over the green, and rolled over the edge of a cliff and into the ocean.

"Blimy! That was a new ball!"

…x x x x…

The dank and musty cave went back into the cliffs of an unknown mountain range in Japan. It ended when a large area seemed to open up, and become what looked like a shrine of some sort. There on an altar sat what looked like a stone monkey's head, with shining azure colored gems for eyes.

Behind this altar was a small table, low to the ground and two individuals sat at this table, legs crossed in the lotus position. One was… mostly human, the other, wasn't at all. Off to one side sat an old-style console TV that rested on the cold stone floor, and the picture on the screen was of that wench Kim Possible, and the Poser… Ronald Stoppable.

"Chippy…" Monkey Fist started. "What do you think of this union between Kim Possible and her sidekick? Do you think this will make the Lotus Blade even more… unattainable?"

"Ummm… Uh Huh…" The small simian replied, nodding it's head.

Monkey Fist picked up a small cup, and drank the tepid tea that he had left there since he started to watch the festivities of the marriage on TV. "Chippy! Fetch me a hot cup of tea, would you?"

The monkey stood and walked into the kitchen to make another pot of tea. His mind was not so much on the task at hand, but a simple thought in his almost primitive mind. _Ron Stoppable? True Master. Monkey Fist? More like… Monkey Poo._

…x x x x…

Drakken and Shego sat on their couch in the newest lair watching what was transpiring on TV. Currently the camera was panning across the throngs of people that were in attendance, and Drakken was the first to speak.

"So Kim Possible finally wed… what's his name again? Don? John?"

"Ron?" Shego finished. "Yeah… The Princess and the Buffoon. Who'd of thunk it?"

"Really… I mean, he's such a… a…" Drakken seemed to actually be thinking about what word to use. "Well… a Buffoon! I mean, she could have had… much better? More better?"

Shego continued to look at Drakken without emotion. "You know what I mean, Shego! He's so… buffoonish! Kim Possible could have definitely found a better husband!"

"Yeah, well…" Shego began to say. "The two really have a lot going for them. They're both young and vibrant… and I think they make a cute couple!"

"Shego! Bite your tongue! Now we have to come up with new strategies on how you're going to fight them!"

"Me? Hah! I quit Chief! I'm done! Finito, sayonara, I'm outa here! With Kim Possible married, I want to find one of those for myself!"

A small smile split the green skinned beautie's face as she had a thought. _And I just may take Little Kimmies… I always thought the Buffoon was kinda cute."_

To be continued…

One more chap, and this will be finished… Let me know what y'all think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Since this is so short, I hope y'all don't mind me not responding to your reviews. I'll just say "Thank-you Very Much" for reading and reviewing… And thanks to everyone else who have read this "Little Experiment"...

Disclaimer: I think y'all know what I'm going to say here, so I won't repeat what I said in the first chapter…

It's Gotta be the Ears

Chapter 2

(Last chapter)

Now that we've seen what a few of the Villains were thinking, let's check in on some of their friends…

Yori stood gawking at the small TV mounted on the wall. The scene when Ron yelled out "I Love this woman!" had just been shown, and now the screen was filled with the audience.

A small tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Closing her eyes tightly, a few more tears fell. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Sensei.

"You did not know?" Sensei said with a kindly voice. Yori just silently shook her head. "You do know that they were destined to be together…"

"Y… yes Sensei. I… just did not wish to believe it. I just…"

"Do not wish of things that are not possible, my child."

Yori just looked at Sensei with sad eyes, and lowered her head as she took a handkerchief that he was holding out to her. She quickly dabbed her eyes and sniffed.

"I… I just h… hope that they don't…"

"Forget you?" The old man finished her question, and she just nodded her head. "I do not believe that will happen. They both care deeply for you. I have a feeling we will be seeing both of them very soon."

_There is so much that both of them need to learn._ Sensei thought as Yori sought comfort in his embrace. _Now that they are bonded by marriage, there is so much more for both of them to learn._

…x x x x…

"Get that trash off the TV!" Bonnie yelled at her sisters as they sat in the living room watching the ceremony.

"Hey…" Connie started to say. "It's OUR TV, OUR apartment, and YOU'RE just renting from US!"

"So if you don't want to watch this, go somewhere else!" Lonnie said with a sneer, and watched Bonnie storm back to her room in the three-bedroom apartment.

Bonnie slammed her door shut and threw herself on the bed face down, and screamed into her pillow. "Aaaaaggghhhhh! How does Kim Possible always do this?" She flopped herself back over onto her back, her arms straight out from her sides, laying there looking like a cross.

"Once again she gets ALL the attention!" Bonnie seethed with animosity towards her former cheer squad captain. "And she ended up marrying that… that… LOSER!"

Grabbing a stuffed bunny that she kept on her bed, Bonnie threw it across the room and inadvertently knocked over her only championship trophy, which was for winning a Ballet competition when she was 12. Immediately she jumped off the bed and was able to catch it before it fell crashing to the floor.

Breathing out hard, Bonnie carefully set it back on her dresser. If it had broken she would have blamed it on Kim.

…x x x x…

Humming to herself, the pretty blonde girl was putting her hair up before going to bed. It was still early in the evening, but the next day was to be busier than usual at work, and she wanted to make sure and get in a good 8 hours.

The small TV on her nightstand had Kim and Ron's ceremony on, and she sat down on the edge of her bed to watch the festivities. She crossed her shapely legs and rested her hands on a knee.

She was wearing a light frilly nightgown that was mostly white, but with a tinge of pink. Not quite feeling comfortable, she swung her legs to the right and behind her, ending in a prone position lying on her stomach.

She watched the TV screen dreamily wishing to herself that she would have tried harder to get Ron to like her in high school. If she had, she thought, it could be her up there getting married to Ron instead of Kim.

"But those two are so right for each other." Tara said out loud to herself. "Kim is one lucky girl. She better hang onto Ron real tight, or someone else might come along and take him away. Someone like… me. I really wouldn't mind being… 'The other woman'."

A small smile curled the corners of her lips, and Tara quickly stepped off the bed just long enough to turn down the covers and she then slid herself in. The cool sheets felt good to her bare skin, and she fell asleep dreaming of freckles and big ears.

…x x x x…

Monique beamed as she looked at her friends as they kissed in front of the huge audience. She readily agreed to be Kim's Maid of Honor when she asked, and she personally designed and made her own dress. (After Kim approved it, of course)

She couldn't help but think back to the first day that she met Ron. He seemed to be a geek and a dweeb all rolled into one, but there was something about the guy that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. She immediately had the feeling that she was taking Ron's best friend from him, but she also needed a friend, as she was just starting school in Middleton.

By the end of the day, she found herself in a burrito eating contest with the guy, and she couldn't be happier with the friends she had made with both Kim and Ron. To see them get married, let alone be standing with the two of them during the ceremony, was definitely a highlight in her life.

Monique looked across the small stage that Kim and Ron were standing on to look at Ron's Best Man Felix, and flashed him one of her winning smiles. She still couldn't get used to seeing the guy standing on his own two feet, but had to keep reminding herself that underneath his pants were special motorized leg braces that helped him to walk and stand. All he had to do was twitch certain muscles in his lower back to operate them.

…x x x x…

Felix caught Monique's smile, and returned it in kind as the couple on the center stage exchanged kisses again, and they heard the uproar of the audience.

_Monique is a beautiful woman. _Felix thought as the sound of cheers assaulted his ears. _Without Kim and Ron, I never would have met her. I think I just might ask her out._

Felix's thoughts then turned to when he first met Kim and Ron at the carnival in Middleton. He had just moved into town the previous day, and was hoping to meet some good friends. He just never realized how good of friends he would actually get.

_Ron never once seemed to feel out of place around me,_ Felix thought,_ and he has always treated me with respect. I still remember beating him at one-on-one in basketball. Kim was always so nervous around me, and I never let on that I knew. She could be so funny sometimes. _

Felix still felt a little strange whenever he went out in public with the leg braces. His mother had designed them, but Wade had put them into actual production, and now he was putting them through another test run. Ron had told him that it would be fine if was at his side in the chair, but Felix wanted to stand on his own two feet for this occasion.

_Something's still not quite right, but I can talk with Mom about it later. I'm just so glad to be standing up here with Kim and Ron on their special day._

…x x x x…

In a pocket on the side of Felix's pants, was someone very special to Ron. Rufus so wished to be in Ron's pocket while he got married to Kim, but the tux rental place was adamant that a naked mole rat was NOT going to be seen in the pocket of their tux on national television. Since the suit was an Armani, Ron had to agree. However, both Ron and Rufus were completely bowled over when the tailor brought out a mini-Armani that fit Rufus to a 'T'.

Let me turn on the Naked Mole Rat translator so that we can understand what is going on in the little guy's head.

"Cheese!"

Well… I should have expected that.

…x x x x…

After the wedding was over, the reception and dance was tremendous. Of course only a select 100 or so close friends and family were invited. After the night was over, Kim and Ron got into a stretch limousine to take them to their wedding suite, where they would spend the night and then head out the next day for their honeymoon.

Now I know we should leave the two lovebirds alone for the night, but let's just listen to what they are talking about before they… ummm… go to bed.

"Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable." Ron said after setting his bride down on her feet after carrying her across the threshold.

"Are you talking to me, sir?" Kim asked with a cute innocent look on her face.

"Well I AM looking at THE most beautiful woman in the world, so I may as well say her proper name." Ron said with a grin.

Kim placed her hands on his face, and pulled him towards her, catching his lips in a kiss that almost immediately turned into a tongue-wrestling match. They both spoke at the same time.

"I love you."

"Jinx!" Kim said triumphantly.

"You owe me…" She thought for a little bit and a devious yet sultry smile formed on her lovely face. "Something more…"

"Kim?" Ron said with a questioning look.

"Yes…?" Kim was giving him "Moon Eyes"

"Can I… ask you a serious question?"

"Of course Ron. You can ask me anything."

"Promise not to laugh?" Ron said with a funny look on his face.

"Knowing you? I'll try my hardest."

"Kim… I was wondering…" Ron was speaking hesitantly. "Now that we're married, and we know we love each other… I would like to know something."

"Yes…" Kim's eyes were half-lidded, but not from being sleepy.

"Why me?"

"Huh?" She was completely flabbergasted by the relatively simple question.

Ron repeated himself. "Why me, Kim? You could have had anyone! Yet… you fell in love with me. If I remember correctly, you were the one who initiated our first real kiss at the Junior Prom."

Kim stood there in silence, working her mouth, yet nothing was coming out. Somehow, she was able to somewhat give him an answer.

"You… said those words… 'Out there… In here'…" Kim was having so much trouble finding the words to express her love for her husband, that she decided to do it with action.

Placing her hands on his face once again, she pulled his face down to her and proceeded to kiss him with more gusto than ever before. Her hands slowly slid along his jaw line, and tickled the lobes of his ears. She then placed the palm of her hands over his ears, pressed in to give herself a better grip, and pulled him into her even tighter as their lips and tongues fought for domination.

After at least 5 minutes of this, they finally released, and Kim said, "Does that answer your question, Mr. Stoppable?"

"B… Booyah!"

…x x x x…

A slender female hand reached out from behind the hotel room door, her wedding ring sparkling in the meager hall lighting. The fingers deftly flipped over the tag that hung on the doorknob revealing the other side, which read quite simply… "Please Do Not Disturb".

Let's head their wishes. Goodnight.

The End…

* * *

Well, I hope y'all liked a little different format from me. Let me know with some R and R… Thanks! 


End file.
